The collapse of Arendelle (Jelsa)
by Story Counselor
Summary: An apocalypse happens in Arendelle! Elsa finds love? What! I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen.
1. Chapter 1

The day was March 15, 2000 that was the day that our whole world changed. It was a beautiful day then it started, the walkers invaded Arendelle, walkers are these creatures that have blood coming out of their mouths their limbs are broken, and disgusting purple flesh is rotting on them. They walk around limping wanting human flesh. I was only 5 years old and my sister was 3, our parents saved our lives but while they did so they lost their lives.

Today it has been 10 years since the walkers in invaded Arendelle; it is March 15, 2010 I am now 15 years old and my sister Anna is 13, this is how we live our lives and how I found love.

Elsa "Anna hurry up we need to go now"

Anna "Elsa I am coming"

Elsa "Anna NOW the walkers are coming"

Anna "AHHHHHHHH"

Elsa "ANNA"

Elsa runs to Anna and finds 4 walkers, Elsa kills two and Anna grabs a bat and kills one, but the last one hits Elsa in the head and Elsa fall to the ground.

Anna "ELSA"

Anna tries to fight the walker off but fall down the stairs; Elsa wakes up and finds the walker standing over Anna's unconscious body. Elsa goes over to the walker but he walker pins her to the floor about to bite her neck, Elsa prepares for the worse and faints. Elsa wakes up in someone's arms, wanting to kick and hit to free herself but Elsa has no strength and instead says "Who are you and where is my sister"

? "Your sister is safe; we need to get you back to the shelter"

Elsa "who are you and what shelter"

? "I am Jack, Jack Frost; the Shelter is a place for people who survived the apocalypse"

Elsa "hi Jack I am Elsa "

Elsa "Jack I think I can walk"

Jack "well Elsa let's see"

Jack put Elsa down, and then noticed her head was bleeding.

Jack "Elsa your head"

Elsa "my head is fine jack"

Elsa suddenly falls but Jack caught Elsa before she hit the ground.

Jack "Elsa are you okay"

Elsa "ya just a little dizzy"

Jack "I need to get you to punzie "

Elsa "who is punzie "

Jack "a doctor "

Jack "Elsa we will have to wait till morning to continue to the shelter"

Elsa "why"

Jack "because the walkers are more vicious at night"

Elsa "there is a building not far from here, I know that there are no walkers in it"

Jack "how do you know"

Elsa "because me and Anna live there"

Jack "oh, so you guys have been living out here"

Elsa "ya"

Elsa led jack into the room where she and Anna have been living.

Jack "wow, this is wow"

Elsa "it's not much but it is home"

Jack "how long have you guys been living here"

Elsa "since the walkers came"

Elsa "do you know who my sister is with"

Jack "she is with Tooth, don't worry I can trust tooth with my life so she will take really good care of your sister"

Jack "you should get some sleep, we leave at dawn"

Elsa went to sleep, Jack watched her sleep for about 2 min, and then he got up and looked out the window and saw walkers.

Jack "Elsa get up it's time to go"

Elsa "ok I am up"

Elsa and Jack walked for 3 hours before they reached the shelter.

Jack "here is the shelter"

Elsa "wow, it is bigger than I thought"

Jack "come on they just have to check us for bites before we go in"

Elsa "ok"

Elsa and Jack got checked and walked in.

Anna "ELSA"

Elsa "ANNA"

Anna and Elsa hugged.

Anna "when you didn't come back I thought…"

Elsa "hey, the only reason I am still alive is because of jack"

Anna "thank you Jack for keeping my sister alive"

Elsa "thank you Jack"

Jack "I am just doing my job"

Elsa "well you do your job amazingly"

Jack "Elsa let's get you to Punzie"

Elsa "okay"

Jack takes Elsa to Punzie.

Jack "Punzie, if you're not busy can you come look at this head wound"

Punzie "have her sit on the bed"

Elsa sits on the bed and waits for punzie.

Punzie "hi I am Punzie"

Elsa "hi I am Elsa"

Jack "her head Punzie"

Punzie looked at Elsa's head and bandaged it up.

Elsa "thanks"

Punzie "no problem"

Jack "thank you punzie"

Punzie "no problem"

Jack and Elsa leave to go find Anna and Tooth.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna "Elsa Tooth said we can stay with her can we please please please"

Elsa "ya I guess"

Anna "Yay"

Tooth drags Anna to their apartment.

Elsa "I will catch up with you later"

Anna "ok but don't be too long"

Elsa "I won't"

Jack takes Elsa to his apartment, and they talk for hours, when they realize that it was midnight.

Jack "how long where we talking"

Elsa "I don't know, all I know is that I need to go and get back to Anna"

Jack "I will walk you over there"

Elsa "Jack you don't have to do that"

Jack "you're right I don't have to, I want to"

Elsa "why do you want to"

Jack "I want to make sure that you will get there all right"

Elsa blushed when Jack said this. Then Jack walked Elsa to Tooth's apartment.

Jack "have sweet dreams, I will see you at breakfast"

Elsa "don't let the bed bugs bite"

Anna "ELSA, Why are you home so late"

Elsa "Sorry Anna, me and Jack lost track of time"

Anna "oh ok"

Elsa "come on I am tired"

Anna "me too, but I waited up for you because I was worried"

Elsa "Anna you don't have to worry about me"

Anna "I know"

Both Anna and Elsa fell asleep.

Jack "why can't I get Elsa off of my mind, do I have feelings for her"

Jack finely realized that he had feelings for Elsa and with that he fell asleep. Morning had arrived; Jack woke up and went down to the great hall for breakfast, where he got hugged almost instantly.

Elsa "JACK something's wrong"

Jack "ELSA what is it"

Elsa "Punzie no one knows where she is"

Jack "Elsa Where was the last place you saw her"

Elsa "at the apartment, she said that she would meet me and Anna here, when she didn't come I went back to the apartment, and when she wasn't there I started asking people but no one knows where she is"

Jack "ok calm down, how about we go back and have a look ok"

Elsa "ok"

Elsa and Jack went back to the apartment, they walked in but there was a figure wearing a black jacket, black jeans, and black boots.

Jack said "Jake what do you want"

Jake "I can't just come and look"

Jack "where is Punzie"

Jake "who"

Jack "you know who"

Jake "I don't know where she is"

Jake "and who mite you be" Jake said as he reached out to Elsa

Jack "stay away from her" Jack said as he stepped in front of Elsa blocking Jake from getting to Elsa

Jake "what's the matter jack?"

Jack "you know"

Elsa whispered to Jack "Jack who is he"

Jack "someone I never wanted to see again"

Elsa "Jack"

Jack "what Elsa"

Elsa "What is that" Said Elsa as she pointed to the other side of the room

Jack "I don't know"

Jake "what"

Jack "it looks like Punzie's coat"

Elsa "it is and there is a note attached" Walking over to it reading the note out loud

The note said _if you want the girl to live Jack, come to your old house and meet me there. Oh and come alone._

 _Your worst enemy,_

 _Pitch,_

Elsa "Jack who is pitch, and why does it say your worst enemy"

Jack "…."

Elsa "JACK, please answer me JACK"

Jake "Jack I thought he was dead"

Jack "I saw him die, how can he be alive"

Elsa "JACK who is he"

Jake "he was someone who wanted me and Jack dead"

Elsa "why"

Jack "because his son, I, Jake and his son got into a car crash and I and Jake were the only survivors"

Jake "he blames me and Jack for killing his son"

Elsa "that's horrible"

Jake "ya, we tried to explain how it happened but he didn't believe us"

Jack "how did he find us"

Jake "I don't know"

Elsa "Jack are you ok"

Jack "ya"

Elsa "do you know that you are horrible at lying"

Jack "I know"

Jake "Jack how do you think we fix this"

Elsa "you guys are not fixing anything we are telling North if you like it or not, and if I have to drag you two everywhere I will"

Jake "I would like to see you try"

Jack "do not underestimate her"

Elsa throws a knife at Jake's head and skims his ear.

Elsa "I never miss"

Jack "I told you"

Jake "you will pay for that"

Jack "you will have to go through me first"

Jake "JACK move"

Jack "No, I will fight you JAKE"

Elsa "Jack I can protect myself, I protected me and Anna by myself"

Jack "you don't have to protect yourself by yourself you are here at a place where everyone takes care of each other"

Jake "how sweet Jack"

North "JAKE leave them alone"

Jake "Fine"

Jake leaves in anger, leaving North Jack and Elsa.

Elsa "thank you north"

North "no problem Elsa" north leaves

Elsa "JACK"

Jack "ELSA"

Elsa "you are not going"

Jack "Why not"

Elsa "he will kill you"

Jack "ok I won't go, but I am staying here with you"

Elsa "Jack why"

Jack "when Jake says he will come after someone he will"

Elsa "are you worried about me"

Jack "yes"

Elsa "why"

Jack "because I Think I love you"

Elsa "…"

Jack "Elsa I am …"

Elsa "I Think I love you too"

Jack kisses Elsa

Anna "Elsa"

Elsa "Anna how long were you there"

Anna "I saw the whole thing"

Elsa "Anna is it ok if Jack stays with us for a while"

Anna "only if he help clean up"

Jack "deal"

Jack, Elsa, and Anna clean the apartment up.

Anna "did you guys find out who took Punzie"

Jack "…"

Elsa "we know who took her, but it is complicated"

Flynn "Jack is it true was Punzie kidnapped"

Jack "yes"

Flynn "no no no no no"

Hiccup "it will be ok Flynn"

Jack "Flynn, hiccup why don't you guy head home and get some sleep"

Flynn "ok"

Hiccup "ok"

Elsa "why was Flynn so hurt"

Jack "because him and Punzie are dating"

Elsa "I feel sorry for him"

Anna "I think we all do"

Anna, Elsa and Jack fall asleep, until AHHHHHHHHHHH

Jack "ELSA"

Elsa "Jack Anna is gone"

Jack "this has Jake's name written all over it"

Elsa "I need to get her back"

Jack "let's go"

Jack and Elsa went to get Anna back from Jake except

Jake "what are you guys doing"

Jack gets between Jake and Elsa

Jake "Elsa I am sorry for earlier"

Elsa "it's ok"

Jack "where's Anna"

Jake "the red head"

Jack "ya"

Jake "how should I know"

Elsa "you did not take her"

Jake "no"

Jack "so who did"

Elsa "Jack who is that over there"

Jake "Pitch"

Jack "hide"

Jake, Elsa and Jack hid from Pitch.

Jake "we need to get him"

Elsa "Jack he is right"

Jack "ok"

All three of them ran after pitch but he disappeared.


End file.
